


One Moment

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [4]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #4 - Hot Chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Colin hadn’t expected it to happen. He and Wayne were slumped on his hotel room floor, talking and giggling, the alcohol in their bloodstreams making them laugh longer and harder than any joke warranted.

When Wayne abruptly leaned in, bringing their lips together, Colin allowed it for a moment, curiosity winning out over common sense. Despite his clear inebriation, Wayne was surprisingly gentle as he coaxed Colin’s mouth open—tasting smooth and sweet, like hot chocolate.

But Colin stilled the hand that reached for his buttons and pulled his lips away, an apology in his eyes. The moment had passed.


End file.
